


Puzzles and pranks

by username_goes_here



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reisi had a thing for puzzles, and someone has a thing for pranks. Fushimi is only sometimes amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles and pranks

Fushimi left HOMRA for a fair number of reasons.

Most of them were logical. It wasn’t as if Fushimi’s goal in life was to die as a thug in a gang whose home base was a run-down bar, and _being_ a thug in a gang whose home base was a run-down bar wasn’t helping with that, so it made sense to leave.

Some of the reasons, however, were frustratingly illogical, and oddly emotional. It was difficult to quantify though, so Fushimi ignored any and all of that as best he could. They probably didn’t mean anything anyways.

Other reasons, however, were just personal preference, really.

Here in Scepter 4, Fushimi had his own room, respect, authority, order, subordinates, and an actual job. He had none of those things back in HOMRA. Honestly, there wasn’t really any need for him there.

And the people in Scepter 4 were far superior. Much more dignified and adult and-

Who was he kidding? The people here were as bad as HOMRA, they just wore uniforms.

He’d thought by joining a more… respected organization, he’d find more respectable people. Not that Fushimi himself was respectable or anything - he wasn’t. It was just that those types of people were just easier to deal with than hot-headed idiots who just-

It didn’t matter. Sure, they were an actual honest-to-god organization (unlike HOMRA), but they were just as stupid as the guys back at HOMRA sometimes.

Not even the Blue King, Captain Munakata Reisi, was immune from the special brand of idiot that lived within the halls of Scepter 4.

~

There were whispers and giggles throughout the halls that day. Not that Fushimi cared. Truly, he didn’t. The idle gossip didn’t interest him. He had reports to deliver, and matters to discuss with the Captain and he wasn’t about to stop to ask anyone about what was going on. It wasn’t important. It didn’t matter. So Fushimi moved on.

The Captain was at his desk, finishing up a puzzle, as per usual.

Always _finishing_ a puzzle. Literally always. He was never starting a puzzle, or in the middle of a puzzle. It was like the guy put them together beforehand, then took out just a few pieces just for the sake of show whenever someone came into his office. Or had Awashima put it together for him. Heh.

At any rate, there he was, down to the last ten or twenty pieces of his puzzle, leaning on the desk with his glasses on the tip of his nose and a smirk in place, the dumb bastard.

Yes. Yes, he was a dumb bastard sometimes. And the guy knew Fushimi thought that way. Part of Fushimi wondered if that was why he was brought into Scepter 4 in the first place.

“Ah, Fushimi-kun,” he said, waving a free hand to the chair across the desk. “Please sit.”

“Mm.”

The guy used “-kun” on pretty much everyone, when not actually in the field. Even Lieutenant Awashima fell victim to it.

It was weird and overly familiar, in Fushimi’s opinion. It was like the guy was waiting for them to call him “senpai.”

Oh, actually, the Captain would love that.

Fushimi found himself annoyed, but mildly amused at the thought as he sat down to give his reports.

The Captain, however, suddenly seemed much more interested in his puzzle.

He was always interested in his puzzle, of course, but more like a prop, it seemed. As if to show that he’s in charge, and he knows the pieces and where everything fits and you’re just another piece in the puzzle of a King’s job. And the _Blue_ King knew how everything worked, how you worked, how others worked, how the world worked, and he was so good at it that he could finish a puzzle while barely paying attention.

But the Captain was just sitting there, holding the puzzle piece in front of his face and staring at it with a knit brow and a small frown.

“I brou-”

“Fushimi-kun… it… it doesn’t fit.”

“What? It’s from the same box, it must fit somewhere. Look, I’ve got my reports, and-”

“Reports? Reports don’t matter in a world of chaos like this!”

Now he was just getting dramatic.

“Sir, I don’t think-”

“The colors are wrong. The shape doesn’t match. Look at it.”

Fushimi leaned over the desk to look at the puzzle, then the piece in his hand. Sure enough, they didn’t seem to match.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. “Factory mistake.”

“No,” Reisi insisted, looking increasingly concerned by the whole event. “No, it must fit. Awashima-kun!”

Fushimi stood up with his reports, and sighed.

“I’ll just come back later,” he said, turning around lazily to head back the way he came, reports in tow. He figured he should make a final sweep through them anyways, just in case.

Awashima and the Captain apparently spent the next few hours trying to get the piece in question to fit somewhere, taking half the puzzle apart in the process, before calling some sort of team bonding meeting.

The men and women all stood at attention in the rec room as the Captain addressed them, with Awashima behind him. They both looked incredibly serious and truly, it was a sight to see.

Another sight to see was the crowd. Although they stood stick-straight, a lot of them looked nervous, hands twitching and sweat on their brows.

Especially one young man in particular who looked like he might cry. God, what was his name? He wasn’t in Fushimi’s division, and thus had no interaction with him, so Fushimi hadn’t bothered to learn his name.

“Listen,” the Captain said very seriously, and Fushimi turned to face him, curious as to what exactly this meeting was about.

He was starting to get the impression that maybe this was some sort of reprimanding, which obviously wasn’t directed at Fushimi, so he could probably just leave and it wouldn’t be a problem, right?

“I know we’re all a very tight-knit group,” the Captain continued, and Fushimi took that as a cue to not just walk away. “And I encourage everyone to get along and have fun with each other.” He took a deep breath and then looked over the group very seriously. “But men, women… trust is important in a group like this.”

Fushimi raised an eyebrow and looked over the at the kid who looked like he was going to cry. His eyes were wide as the Captain stopped pacing in front of him and stared down, glasses glinting.

The kid cracked then, letting out a burst of apologies.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I just, it was-”

The Captain laughed, and clapped the kid on his shoulder.

“Ah ha ha! You truly know your superior officer. Playing around with my puzzle pieces like that. What an excellent prank!”

The kid sighed, and deflated, laughing nervously.

But the Captain’s face turned serious again.

“Dish duty for the next two weeks,” he said flatly, unamused. “Dismissed.”

The kid fell to his hands and knees, the crowd went silent, and Fushimi burst into laughter.

What a stupid prank. Complete waste of time and productivity, but hell if it wasn’t perfectly executed. 

Even the Captain himself was chuckling as he left the the group, leaving them all to wonder if he was laughing at the prank, or the punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> My alternative title for this was 'Reisi is a DWEEB.' Just though you all should know that.  
> (I can't believe it took me two months to remember to post this oops)


End file.
